


the wrong kind of teasing

by tigermochaeyu



Series: What is Love? [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humorous Sex, SaChaeng are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Sana and Chaeyoung tease each other too much, but not always in the good way.





	the wrong kind of teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the scene in What is Love where Chaeyoung was throwing it back for Sana.
> 
> Shoutout to @niigoki for helping me finish this because I’m awkward lmao
> 
> Follow me on twitter @/tigermochaeyu for quality content

Chaeyoung hates how out of her element she feels.

The girls had all decided that college and work were getting too stressful for their liking and suggested going on one of their usual group outings. Everyone, including Chaeyoung, had agreed without hesitation, figuring that any time spent together not cramming for finals was better than none.

Chaeyoung didn’t realize that their outing would include going to the club.

Don’t get her wrong, she’s sociable enough to get by in a crowd and now she can legally drink, but she cannot dance to save her life. If Momo taught her one of her choreographies for her dance class, sure she could do it no problem, but club dancing? Hell no.

So she sits comfortably at the bar, eyeing her friends all dancing around and having a good time, until Sana approaches her without words. She orders them each two shots of tequila, and at the questioning glance Chaeyoung gives her she shrugs saying, “We’re gonna need it to survive them.”

‘Them’ meaning the disgusting couples that are all of their friends. Momo and Mina are smiling like the disgustingly in love couple they are, Jihyo and Nayeon are dancing as obnoxiously as possible around a faux-uncomfortable Jeongyeon (who is most definitely having the time of her life sandwiched by her girlfriends), and Tzuyu is doing some weird scuba dance with Dahyun and having the time of their lives.

So Chaeyoung sighs and agrees, because being the only single ones in the group mean they have to stick together. Even when they are the most attractive ones, in Chaeyoung’s not-so-humble opinion.

So they smirk at one another before downing the first shot, Chaeyoung grimacing at the taste of tequila on her tongue while Sana laughs at her pain and shoves a lime into her mouth. The citrus taste neutralizes the disgusting taste of tequila, making the shot actually enjoyable, and Chaeyoung smiles in thanks around the rind of the fruit. The sight makes Sana laugh loudly, so Chaeyoung figures she did alright.

“Wanna take these last ones as body shots?” Sana asks over the pounding music, and Chaeyoung’s eyes widen because she’s too young to die at the feeling of Sana’s tongue on her skin. She may be one of Sana’s best friends but you’d have to be blind to not notice how unsettlingly attractive the Japanese girl is.

“Come on~!” Sana whines playfully. “I promise I don’t bite. Well, not hard at least,” she adds the last part with a wink, and Chaeyoung knows she’s probably going to die but figures at least she’d die at the hands of her pretty best friend so she nods. Sana squeals excitedly, asking the bartender for some limes and salt before turning back to Chaeyoung.

“Move your hair,” Sana commands, Chaeyoung hesitantly gathering all of her hair on her left side so that her right shoulder and right side of her neck are exposed. She giggles a bit when the salt lands on her skin, the featherlight touches tickling her and Sana just laughs with her. The laughing stops immediately on Chaeyoung’s end when Sana presses the lime against her mouth, gesturing for Chaeyoung to take it between her teeth.

She watches in almost slow motion how Sana throws her shot back, barely having swallowed it before leaning forward and giving Chaeyoung’s neck a broad lick to collect the salt. The shorter girl has to close her eyes to prevent herself from making a sound at how disturbingly good Sana’s tongue feels on her skin, and she opens them just as Sana pulls back, a smirk on her face as she leans in to grab the lime from between Chaeyoung’s teeth with her own mouth.

Their lips touch, just barely, but it’s enough to send Chaeyoung’s mind reeling.

“So, how was your first body shot?” Sana asks, a teasing lilt to her voice. Chaeyoung may be easy to fluster, but she’s just as headstrong as the girl in front of her, and a part of her is screaming to one-up Sana despite her flustered embarrassment. So wordlessly, she nudges Sana backwards until she’s sitting comfortably on the stool behind her and grabs a pinch of salt, sprinkling it onto Sana’s thigh.

The flash of surprise and slight panic in Sana’s eyes gives Chaeyoung the confidence she needs to continue, pressing the lime into Sana’s mouth.

The Japanese girl’s striped dress is short enough to pull off what she wants, and she grabs the shot and tosses it back despite it’s awful taste and bends down, her tongue tracing the salt up Sana’s thigh. Admittedly she doesn’t get much salt, because she licked much closer to Sana’s inner thigh than where the salt actually is, but it’s worth it when she rises and sees Sana’s lidded eyes staring at her.

She leans in to take the lime from Sana’s mouth, watching how the older girl anticipates it, and merely smirks as she pulls it from Sana’s mouth with her hand instead, pressing it into her mouth innocently. Sana is stunned for a moment, a shaky breath leaving her lungs, before Sana chuckles and smirks right back at her.

“Who knew you were such a snake?” Sana teases as she stands, wiping the salt from her thighs and grabbing Chaeyoung’s wrist. “Come on, we’re dancing.”

All of the confidence that Chaeyoung just possessed evaporates, even with the alcohol clouding her brain (she’s small, she has a low tolerance okay?). She tries to tug her wrist away but Sana’s grip is tight, and she stutters out, “Sana w-wait I can’t dance.”

Sana stops trying to tug for a moment, turning around to flash Chaeyoung a reassuring smile as her hand slides from Chaeyoung’s wrist down to her hand and tangles their fingers together. “It’s okay, I’ll teach you. Come on.”

Sana leads her out to the center of the dance floor, surrounded by people that are thankfully strangers and not their friends because she doesn’t think she’d be able to let go of her nerves with them around. Then again, being alone with Sana is definitely not helping her let them go either.

“Just follow my lead,” Sana hums in her ear, swaying carelessly to the beat thrumming through her body. Chaeyoung tries, she really does. Tries to let the alcohol in her system control her movements and tries to have a good time. All she manages to accomplish, however, is nearly falling flat on her face with her ass pressed against Sana’s hip.

She can somehow hear Sana’s chuckle over the music, and a hand makes it’s way onto her hip as Sana helps pull her back to a standing position. “Let me help you,” Sana husks against her ear, pulling the shorter girl’s back flush against her front, and Chaeyoung is sure she’s a homosexual having a panic attack at the way Sana’s body moves on hers.

“Follow my movements,” Sana hums in her ear again, and Chaeyoung tries her best to do what she’s told. It’s easier to lose herself when she’s being led like this, and she lets her eyes fall shut at the feeling of the bass shaking in her chest, the feeling of Sana pressed against her back, the feeling of Sana’s hands guiding her hips.

She doesn’t know what possesses her to snake her hand up Sana’s shoulder, sliding up behind her until she’s grasping at the back of the Japanese girl’s neck and somehow holding her closer than before. She can feel Sana’s breath on her neck and she doesn’t know if the alcohol is packing a punch or if it’s the girl behind her but everything feels like it’s spinning in the best way possible.

“Told you it was easy,” Sana chuckles against her neck, and that headstrong part of Chaeyoung is screaming at her again to best Sana at her own game. So with a fluidity she didn’t know she possessed, she turns around in Sana’s arms and presses their fronts together, matching the small body rolls Sana is doing with her own. That dark flash is back in Sana’s eyes as she stares at Chaeyoung, licking her lips slightly.

“You’re playing a very dangerous game, Chaeyoung-ah,” Sana hums into the very minimal space between them. “After all, this is _my_ game.” Chaeyoung chuckles in her arms, because the way that Sana is looking at her is giving her much more confidence than she actually possesses, and she leans forward to bring her lips dangerously close to Sana’s ear.

“Then by all means, lets play,” Chaeyoung chuckles into her ear, low and dangerous and nothing like her normal self. It’s something that Sana knows, but none of their friends have seen this side of Chaeyoung before. This side of her that’s filled with unfiltered confidence and desire. She can tell by the look in Sana’s eyes that she’s glad to be the first.

A familiar song filters into Chaeyoung’s ears, a song Momo had taught her and Nayeon some choreography to for a class, and Chaeyoung smirks as she wraps her arms around Sana’s neck, their bodies rolling in tandem with one another so that they’re continuously touching. The verse that Chaeyoung danced to comes in and her dancing becomes more confident and sexy, flipping her hair and swaying her hips with the accents in the beat and watching Sana’s resolve crumble.

She deals the final blow when she lets out a breathy laugh that’s nothing short of sexy, leaning forward to brush her lips against the shell of Sana’s ear, singing, “ _If I get one more drink imma switch to the other side~._ ”

She can hear the shaky breath Sana lets out, feels her hands grip onto Chaeyoung’s hips just a bit tighter, can feel how Sana’s movements falter just barely but just enough for Chaeyoung to notice. Sana’s hand slides up her back dangerously, burying itself into dark locks before tugging Chaeyoung towards her face-

Only to hold her mere centimeters from her lips.

They stare each other down for a brief moment, seeing which one of them will crack first, which will press forward to close the gap and give them both what they’re craving with every inch of their being. Sana leans forward, just enough for Chaeyoung to feel her lips brush against her own and enough to make her shiver with want. She wonders if it’s the liquor or the energy radiating off of Sana that’s giving her this blatant confidence, but she tries to press forward to claim her lips-

Sana leans back as she leans forward, tugging Chaeyoung back by her hair and the action has Chaeyoung whining wantonly because _fuck_ that was hot. Sana chuckles as she leans forward again, pressing the lightest of kisses to the corner of the shorter girl’s lips and Chaeyoung doesn’t think she’s ever wanted anything as badly as she wants her best friend right now.

“We’re going to my place, and we’ll see how well you can play my game,” Sana husks out, her breath ghosting over Chaeyoung’s lips. Chaeyoung swallows thickly, nodding fervently at Sana’s words, and suddenly there’s a hand around her wrist tugging her towards the exit as calmly as possible.

(Neither of them are calm at all, so Chaeyoung has no idea how Sana is managing to seem like she is.)

The moment they arrive at Sana’s apartment, the shorter girl finds herself pinned to the back of the door. Sana stays just far enough from Chaeyoung so that the shorter girl can’t reach her, the Japanese girl’s hand pressing against her shoulder while the other slides up her neck, down her jawline, to cup her cheek.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to take this shirt off of you all night,” Sana husks, eyes trained on the pink sequined t-shirt that’s long enough on Chaeyoung to come off as a dress. The shorter girl has a vague idea that Sana wants to see what it is she has beneath it, and she would love to let her, but Sana will not come closer to her.

Sana’s thumb runs along Chaeyoung’s jawline, skimming up the skin of her chin to gently trace her best friend’s plump bottom lip. Sana’s eyes follow her own thumb with wrapt attention, unknowingly stepping closer as she does, and Chaeyoung grows bold at the dark look in the Japanese girl’s eyes. Wordlessly, she parts her lips, allowing Sana’s thumb to slip into her mouth and nibbles ever so slightly on it. The gasp Sana lets out is entirely worth it.

Sana is on her in an instant, body pressed entirely against Chaeyoung’s as she captures her lips in a searing kiss, thumb dragging from between their mouths to Chaeyoung’s cheek to cup desperately at her face. Chaeyoung, ever eager to please, presses forward just a bit too hard, knocking her head harshly against Sana’s.

“Jesus!” Sana shouts out with a small laugh. “I buy you those stupid prismatic colored pencils and you headbutt me while we’re trying to hook up?”

“Shut up I’m horny and you’re not moving fast enough,” Chaeyoung grumbles out despite her embarrassment, pressing back into Sana for another kiss. They move together as they kiss, stepping around one another’s feet clumsily as they walk towards the bed. Chaeyoung giggles as Sana falls back against the mattress, Chaeyoung throwing her shirt off while Sana wiggles out of her dress before collapsing into each other.

“You know,” Sana manages between kisses as the two of them move upwards towards the head of the bed, “ _usually_ , sex is more than just kissing.”

“You know, I liked you better with a lime in your mouth,” Chaeyoung retorts, moving her lips down to Sana’s jawline and nipping at her skin, reveling in the gasp that flies out of her mouth and the way her hands grasp at Chaeyoung’s exposed shoulder blades. “At least then you were quiet.”

“Didn’t help that- _shit_ \- that you were licking up my thigh,” Sana gasps out as Chaeyoung sucks on her pulse point. Despite the pleasure she feels coursing through her veins, she feels the ever present desire to tease Chaeyoung creep up in her mind, chuckling as she blurts out, “What are you, a goddamn vampire?”

“Could be worse,” Chaeyoung hums out against her skin, lips dragging across her collarbone while her tongue darts out every so often against her skin, making Sana shiver. “I could be a heterosexual.”

The laugh Sana lets out nearly knocks Chaeyoung from off of her, and despite how aroused she is she can’t help how funny the shorter girl’s comment is. “God you’re right. I’d take sucking blood over sucking dick any day.”

Chaeyoung’s laugh reverberates through her chest as her mouth presses lower and lower, tongue dipping beneath the pad of her bra teasingly while her hand slides beneath Sana, fingers toying with the clasp until Sana gives her a subtle nod of approval. Chaeyoung is confident in her skills to take a girl’s bra off, but unfortunately those skills are just not coming to her today.

“That’s okay, take your time,” Sana teases, earning a groan of frustration from the girl on top of her. “Not like I’m trying to get laid or anything.”

“Keep talking and you _won’t_ get laid,” Chaeyoung threatens.

“What, you gonna shut me up?” Sana continues to tease, and Chaeyoung lifts her head off of the Japanese girl’s chest to stare defiantly into her eyes as she says, “Hell if you had a gag I would.”

“Oh I do, second drawer of my nightstand,” Sana says so nonchalantly that Chaeyoung almost believes her. They hold eye contact for a brief moment, neither of them speaking as they stare each other down, until they both burst out into a fit of giggles, falling into one another as they laugh.

“You almost had me I swear,” Chaeyoung gasps out against her barely covered chest, finally managing to get the bra unclasped and removing it from Sana’s torso and _wow._

Sana’s cheeks are flushed, both from the laughter and the sinful activities they’re participating in, and a light sheen of sweat has started to cover her forehead. Her eyes are as warm as always as she stares up at Chaeyoung, teasing smirk ever present on her lips. Granted she’s always known how attractive her best friend is, but seeing her half naked and flustered beneath her is another story.

“You know, I’m not that art you like staring at in museums,” Sana teases as one of her hands cards through her hair, the other grabbing one of Chaeyoung’s hands and placing it onto her now bare chest. “You can actually touch this art.”

“You’re giving Nayeon a run for her money for the ‘most conceited person alive’ title,” Chaeyoung chuckles, leaning down to connect their lips in another heated kiss as her hand squeezes experimentally and Sana gasps loudly because holy _shit-_

“Where the fuck did you learn how to do that?” Sana asks between pants as Chaeyoung’s lips move downward again, mouth enclosed around her nipple and her tongue doing things that should be absolutely illegal while her other hand is roaming her hips, her abs, anything Chaeyoung can reach comfortably.

“I’m a boob person, you got a problem with that?” Chaeyoung teases as she nibbles slightly on Sana’s nipple, the Japanese girl’s hands flying into the shorter girl’s hair at the pleasure that shoots through her body.

“Not at all,” Sana gasps, feeling Chaeyoung’s fingers tease the hem of her underwear, and she feels entirely too underdressed as she pulls Chaeyoung’s bra off of her in one smooth motion, smirking down teasingly at the shorter girl. “Just always pegged you for an ass girl.”

“Didn’t realize you were pegging me,” Chaeyoung chuckles, pulling Sana’s panties down her impossibly long legs before settling in between them, fingers ghosting up the Japanese girl’s inner thigh. Sana shivers in anticipation as she pulls Chaeyoung up for another kiss, waiting for the shorter girl to just get on with it.

“You better have cut your nails for th- holy _fuck_ ,” Sana gasps out, feeling Chaeyoung’s fingers press into her wet heat. The pace she sets is quick, and Sana feels like she’s trying to grasp onto something to keep her tethered to reality because Chaeyoung is fucking good at this. “What the fuck, Chaeng? I thought Nayeon had the demon hands! How are your fingers so fucking _long?_ ”

“One part of me has to be bigger considering how fucking small I am,” Chaeyoung huffs out against her neck as she sucks at the already marked skin there, earning something between a laugh and a moan form the girl beneath her. “Sorry I don’t have the worlds tiniest hands like you and Momo.”

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

“I can’t believe you’re a pillow princess too,” Chaeyoung chuckles as her lips move down towards Sana’s abdomen, marking the skin as she pleases and making the older girl groan both in sexual frustration and embarrassment. “You’ve got to stop lying to the people. I’ll start a twitter trend: hashtag Sana is a bottom 2k18.”

“I swear I’m gonna beat your ass.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Chaeyoung asks with a chuckle as she nibbles at the skin of Sana’s hip bone while her fingers curl just a bit more forward, causing Sana to cry out in pleasure. She can feel it faster than she’d like to admit; the heat pooling dangerously in her core, begging to be released. She just needs that final push-

“I could just stop, right now,” Chaeyoung says, seeming to marvel over her words as a mischievous smirk takes over her features. Sana stares down at her in disbelief, but the feeling of Chaeyoung’s fingers coaxing her closer and closer to the edge is much too distraction.

“Don’t you fucking da-“

“ _Unlimited power!_ ” Chaeyoung shouts dramatically, and Sana wants to punch her for quoting Star Wars while they’re having sex but suddenly Chaeyoung’s fingers are curling just a bit more, a bit deeper, and her mouth latches onto Sana’s clit and she’s thrown over the edge of pleasure. Chaeyoung hums cockily as she helps Sana ride out her pleasure, until the Japanese girl collapses onto the bed, absolutely spent.

“So pillow princess,” Chaeyoung teases as she rises to her knees, wiping Sana’s juices from her chin in a move that’s much too hot for Sana’s health, “are you really gonna beat my ass or was that just all talk?”

“I’ll show you ‘all talk’,” Sana matches her smirk as she sits up and pulls Chaeyoung back into her by the back of her neck.

It isn’t until much later, after Sana and Chaeyoung have thrown every teasing remark at one another while bringing each other to incredible heights, that Chaeyoung ends up wrapped up in Sana’s embrace, bare skin pressed against one another as they lay together on Sana’s bed. She would never admit it for the sake of their friendship, but she could get used to this.

The Japanese girl chuckles out of nowhere, and Chaeyoung’s brows furrow as she looks up at the older girl. 

“I need to tell people not to have sex with you,” Sana says with a final giggle, causing the younger to smirk playfully.

“Why, you jealous?”

“No, you just suck,” Sana laughs, causing Chaeyoung to pout in faux hurt because she knows for a fact Sana doesn’t mean her skill in bed. “I’m just gonna have to tell everyone that I got myself off because you had to quote Star Wards and _ruin_ it.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t think you could have done _that_ to yourself,” Chaeyoung teases, gesturing to the hickeys covering the entire expanse of Sana’s body. The Japanese girl blushes when she realizes that Chaeyoung is right, and groans as she buries her face into the shorter girl’s neck.

“You’ve got to stop hanging out with Jeongyeonnie then, she’s turning you into a nerd.”

“Last I checked, Jeongyeonnie has two girlfriends and you have none, so I think I’ll hang out with whoever I want,” Chaeyoung laughs as she teases Sana, the older girl just groaning louder as she mutters ‘don’t remind me’ into the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck while the shorter girl runs her fingers through her hair. She won’t admit it for the sake of their friendship, but Sana likes this; being in Chaeyoung’s arms, laughing with Chaeyoung, being _with_ Chaeyoung.

A beat of silence passes before the shorter girl giggles, that giggle steadily growing into full blown laughter as Sana lifts her head to stare at her like she’s absolutely insane. Chaeyoung’s eyes open to meet Sana’s, her laughter dying down but the mirth still present in her eyes as she says, “We’re the only single ones in our friend group and we just had sex, we might as well just date at this point.”

“I’m okay with that,” Sana blurts out before she can stop the words from flying out of her mouth, eyes widening in surprise as she realizes what she’s just actually voiced to her best friends. “Uh, shit I mean-“

“Really?” Chaeyoung asks, her eyes softening but her smile still shining brightly in the dimly lit room. Hesitantly, Sana nods, and watches the smile on Chaeyoung’s face grow as her hand comes up to cup Sana’s cheek. “I’m okay with it too, then.”

Sana smiles, one of those blinding smiles that Chaeyoung loves to see because it means her best friend is unapologetically happy, and the two lean forward to kiss, giggling against one another’s lips.

“But if you ever quote Star Wars again during sex, we’re breaking up,” Sana threatens halfheartedly, because she knows her bestfriend-turned-girlfriend could do whatever she wanted and she would be too busy staring at her smile to care.


End file.
